Rite of Passage
by JanetD
Summary: A look into the life of a 16-year-old Nick Fallin.


**Title:** Rite of Passage (1/1)  
**Date Written:** 1/24/03  
**Author: **JanetD  
**Rating:** PG (mild language)  
**Summary:** A glimpse into the life of a teenaged Nick Fallin.  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Goldie for her beta read on this one.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show "The Guardian". No money is being made from this story. Any resemblance of a character in this story to any real person living or dead is purely coincidental. Likewise, any resemblance between an organization depicted in this story and any such actual organization is purely coincidental.  
  
  
November 1985  
  
The prep school dorm room at Hamilton Academy was not large, but roomy enough for two teenage boys. There was a set of twin beds, two desks (one of which was neat and orderly, the other of which was not), and two chests of drawers. Rock music was playing softly from a radio atop one chest. The room was currently occupied by a good looking young man of fifteen or sixteen. He was seated at the desk that was not covered with clutter. His hair was curly and the medium blonde common to many young people who begin life as tow-headed babies. He held an unopened greeting card in his hand, and was staring at it without expression. After a second, he tore open the envelope, and removed the card. It was light blue and decorated with sketches of party hats and birthday cakes in dark blue relief. On the front it said, For a Special Son. Opening the card, the boy found a check in the amount of $16.00. The notation on the bottom said, Happy 16th birthday, Nicholas. Shaking his head, the youth set the check aside, and read the verse:  
  
Happy Birthday to a Son who truly  
deserves the Best of Everything  
  
It was signed, Love, Dad. Just as the young man was sliding the card back into the envelope, another boy appeared at the doorway. Hey, Fallin, phone for you. It's your old man.  
  
Nick Fallin stood up, ran a hand down the back of his head, then started for the telephone down the hall.  
  
Hi, Dad.  
  
Nick! Happy birthday, son. Did you get my card?  
  
Yeah. It came today. Thanks, and thanks for the sixteen bucks.  
  
You're welcome, Burton Fallin said with a smile in his voice. So how are you, Nicholas? How are classes this term?  
  
They're okay. Hey, Dad, I've been thinking....  
  
  
  
Well, I'm sixteen now. I'm old enough to get my driver's license.  
  
Burton said thoughtfully.  
  
Well, I've been doing some checking, and I could sign up for lessons at a driving school in Pittsburgh over Christmas break. Then I could get my license before I come back to school.  
  
Hmm. Well...I hadn't thought of that, Nick. There was a long pause, and Nick's hopes fell, sure his dad was about to squash the idea. But then his father said, You know, Nicholas, if you want to wait until next summer, I could teach you.   
  
Nick had been anticipating the possibility of this suggestion, and had his response all ready to go (from past experience he found it unlikely that his father would actually make time to give him lessons himself). Well, summer's still half a year away, Dad, and the driving school, they'll have films and visual aids. I really think it would be better if I learned from them.  
  
There was another pause. Well, okay. If that's what you want.... You say you've picked a school?  
  
Nick replied, finally letting his eagerness show. Wilton Driving Academy. And you won't have to do anything, Dad. Well...almost. You have to be there to sign for me when I go for my learner's permit, and then you have to take me for the driving test at the end of the course. That's because they make you supply your own car to take the test, you know. And, oh, I have to have my birth certificate when I apply for the permit.  
  
Okay. Well, that's no problem.... Sounds like you've got this all mapped out, Nicholas. How much does this driving school cost?  
  
It depends on how many hours of lessons I need, but it ought to be around $200 or $250.  
  
Hmm. Well, I guess we can swing that. Burton laughed softly. Do you need me to pick you up one of those booklets with all the traffic regulations in it? I could send it to you.  
  
I already have one, Dad, thanks. I wrote for it last month.  
  
Burton chuckled. Well, son, sounds like you've thought of everything.... So what else is going on?  
  
  
Saturday, December 20th, 1985   
  
Burton Fallin walked down the airport concourse at a brisk stride, or at least as brisk a stride as he could manage, weaving his way among the throng of holiday travelers. At 52, the founder of the law firm of Fallin and Associates was still an impressive figure. He was tall, with dark hair now going gray and noticeably thinning on top. He sported a large, dark mustache, and his piercing blue eyes had been known to pin an opponent to his seat in one moment and crinkle with laughter the next. He was not a man to be trifled with.   
  
On this Saturday, Burton was dressed in dark slacks and a blue crew-neck sweater over a white shirt. It was winter in Pittsburgh so atop the sweater he wore a leather jacket. Burton had gone into the office to work that morning, and had gotten deeply involved in a case. By the time he thought to check the clock, it was already half an hour past the time he had intended to leave for the airport to pick up Nick. When Burton had gotten into the terminal and checked a monitor, he had learned that his son's plane had landed fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. That meant it had been on the ground for more than forty-five minutes now. Damn!  
  
Approaching gate 33, Burton began to search the gathered crowd for Nick. He was sure the people that were there now were almost all waiting for the outgoing flight. The incoming passengers should have cleared out of the gate area by this time--all that is, Burton thought with mild self-derision, except for boys whose fathers were more than half an hour late in picking them up. After a moment, he located his son sitting in a row of seats against the far wall. Nick was reading a book.   
  
As Burton walked up, Nick raised his head. He looks great, Burton thought with a flush of fatherly pride. He's really growing up, isn't he? My, gosh... Nick came to his feet, and Burton took just a second to take a better look at his son. He thought that Nick had grown a little since school started. Although Nicholas had never been tall for his age, he was a well-proportioned boy, and handsome with his gray-green eyes and his curly blonde hair. He was dressed in blue jeans and a charcoal gray cable sweater.   
  
Nicholas, welcome home! Burton said, and laid a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
Hi, Dad.  
  
So how was the flight?  
  
It was okay. It was crowded, but I had a window seat so it wasn't too bad.  
  
Good. I'm sorry I'm late. I was working at the office, and lost track of time. Burton glanced down to the backpack on the adjoining seat and the flight bag on the floor beside it. This all your stuff?  
  
  
  
  
  
Burton bent down to pick up the bag, and Nick placed the book he'd been reading into the backpack, and then placed the pack on his shoulder. Then he picked up his coat. With a mutual look of agreement, the two Fallins began to walk back up the concourse, Burton occasionally placing a hand atop his son's shoulder to steer him through the crowds of people.  
  
---+---  
  
As father and son walked through the airport parking structure, Nick asked, Dad, can we go straight to the license bureau so I can get my learner's permit like we talked about?  
  
Burton's face creased in a smile as he replied, Well, I don't see why not. Now, let's see where would be the closest one...  
  
There's one on McKinley or there's another one closer to home, on Braxton, near the Dairy Queen.  
  
Oh, right. Well, are--  
  
Did you remember to bring my birth certificate? Nick interrupted to ask.  
  
Yeah, I've got it. It's right here in my wallet. Now, as I started to say, are you hungry? It's after 12:00. We could get some lunch first if you want?  
  
Nick considered. He was hungry, and the license office would be open till 5:00.   
  
By this time they had reached the car, and as Burton put in the key to unlock the trunk, he said, So what do you feel like eating? Burgers? Sandwiches? Pizza?  
  
Um, pizza.  
  
Sounds good. How about Mama Mia's?  
  
Nick nodded his assent. Burton placed his son's flight bag into the trunk, and then gestured to Nick's backpack with an inquiring look. Nick shook his head to indicate he'd keep the backpack with him. Burton closed the trunk, and then he and Nick got into the car.  
  
---+---  
  
Nick and Burton Fallin walked into the Pennsylvania license bureau on Braxton Avenue, and looked around. Burton was dismayed to see that there was a long line of people in the line marked Driver's License - First time Applicants. He glanced at Nick, who seemed decidedly undeterred, and then the two walked over to join the line. Nick had his driver's booklet with him. He had been studying it at lunch. Burton had persuaded his son to let him quiz him a little, and as he'd expected, Nick had practically the whole booklet memorized. Burton had smiled at that, remembering how eager he had been to start driving when he was young. Of course, back then, they didn't even make you take a driving test. You answered a few questions, paid your money, and that was it. Burton had to admit he had a few qualms about Nick getting his license. He knew what a sixteen-year-old boy could be like behind the wheel of a car. But then, it's not like Nicholas would be getting many opportunities to drive any time soon. He wasn't allowed to have a car at Hamilton. So most likely he would only be driving for the short periods of time he was here at home. That shouldn't be too bad.  
  
To Burton's relief, the line moved along fairly quickly, and in about ten minutes time they were standing in front of the license clerk. May I help you? she asked. Nick glanced at Burton, who nodded to indicate that he should be the one to speak. Nick said, I'm here to take my test for my learner's permit.  
  
All right. Do you have your birth certificate with you?  
  
Burton was already reaching for his wallet before the woman had finished the question. He pulled out the document, and handed it to the clerk. She examined it briefly, and then said to Nick, Take this application and fill it out. Then return it to the clerk over there, and she'll give you your test.  
  
Nick nodded, and took the form. He found an open seat at a nearby table, and sat down (his father remained standing). Nick filled out the application, and when he was done, Burton leaned down to sign in the space indicated for Parent or Guardian. Returning to the counter, they found there were only two people ahead of them to pick up the written test. When it was their turn, the woman behind the counter handed Nick the test sheet, and gave him his instructions. Nick had already handed off his driver's booklet to Burton by this time, and as the two walked away, Burton told his son that he'd go outside and catch a smoke while Nick took the exam. Good luck, son. I know you'll ace it, he said, giving Nick an encouraging pat on the arm before heading for the door.   
  
By the time Burton had smoked a cigarette and come back inside, Nick was getting up to turn in his test. So whadaya think? Burton asked.  
  
It was easy. I think I got them all right.  
  
I wouldn't be at all surprised, his father replied, barely suppressing a grin.  
  
In a few minutes time, they heard Nick's name called, and he went up to the counter to find out that he had indeed gotten a 100% on the exam. The clerk had him step over to the side, where she administered the vision test. Nick passed that with flying colors, as well. And in another few minutes, father and son walked out of the license bureau, with Nick the proud possessor of a Pennsylvania learner's permit.  
  
---+---  
  
The Fallins arrived home a little before 3:00PM. Burton carried the flight bag into the house, but when he started to head for the stairs, Nick said, Here, Dad, I'll take that. He relieved his father of the suitcase, and carried it and his backpack up to his bedroom. It was a typical boy's room, furnished simply with wooden furniture with straight, clean lines, and dark blue linens on the bed and windows. Nick set his backpack on the desk, and the flight bag on the bed, and took a moment to look around him. Being home always brought with it a whole jumble of emotions. It increased his longing for his mother--this was the last place they'd lived together before she'd died; the last place they'd all lived as a family before the divorce. So Nick missed his mother more when he was at home, and too, being here always made him realize how dissatisfied he was with his current living situation. He'd never wanted to go away to school. That was his father's idea. He'd wanted to stay here in Pittsburgh among people he knew. He'd made friends at Hamilton, that was true, and the school itself wasn't really bad, but the fact remained that he didn't want to be there. He still resented his father for putting him there, and for divorcing his mother. Usually Nick managed to keep that resentment buried, but it always seemed to have a way of resurfacing when he was home. Well, not this time, he told himself. This time I'm going to concentrate on getting my license and having a nice Christmas.   
  
Every Christmas without his mother was hard, just like every birthday, every Mother's Day...but Nick was determined that this visit home should go smoothly. He wouldn't let himself get worked up over his father's past injustices. He didn't want any strife. He wanted to learn to drive and get his license, and maybe have a nice holiday in the bargain. Nick shook himself out of his mental reverie, made a quick trip to the bathroom, then headed back downstairs. He found his father in the kitchen, lighting a cigarette.  
  
Hey, Dad, I thought I'd go over and say hi to Charlie.  
  
Charlie McMullan was the boy who lived next door. He was a year older than Nick, and the two had been good friends since the Fallins moved into the neighborhood almost eight years ago.  
  
said Burton. But don't stay over there too long, Nicholas. You and Charlie have the whole break to catch up.  
  
  
  
Nick, who still had his coat on, headed for the front door. Burton picked up his briefcase from the counter, and walked into his study to get a little more work done on the Van Owen case.  
  
---+---  
  
On Sunday morning Nick and Burton went out and bought a Christmas tree. Nick, as he had the last couple of years, had told his dad this wasn't necessary--he was too old to care whether they had a tree, or not, but Burton had insisted. They had left the tree soaking in a bucket of water in the garage for a couple of hours. Then Burton had gone downstairs to pull out the Christmas decorations and the tree stand. When he was done, he called Nick down to help him carry everything up to the living room. They got the tree into the stand, and began to unpack the decorations from the boxes. Burton grumbled as he tried to disentangle the strings of lights from the rat's nest they had ended up in last year. Every Christmas when they brought out the lights he told Nick that they needed to do a better job of repacking them, but year after year that never seemed to happen. Eventually they got the lights untangled, and up on the tree, followed by the garland and the ornaments. When they were done, father and son stood back and admired their handiwork. It was a pretty tree--a white pine--and the lights shining through the branches made the ornaments appear to glow with a soft light of their own.  
  
Burton said. That's done. You, uh, you want to maybe try to catch a movie, Nick? We can probably find something playing that we'd both like to see.  
  
Nick agreed, and a quick look in the paper located an action/adventure movie showing at the local multiplex. There was a matinee performance that would suit their needs.  
  
---+---  
  
It was Monday afternoon, and the driving school instructor had just dropped Nick back off at his house. The younger Fallin was feeling triumphant. He'd had his first driving lesson today. He'd had to sit through a boring hour-long movie illustrating safe driving tips and the rules of the road first, but then he'd actually gotten to go out in a car. The instructor had let him drive for two hours, and Nick already felt like he had this driving thing down. Since tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and the school was closed, he would have to wait until Thursday for his next lesson. In Nick's mind, Thursday could not come soon enough. It would be so cool when he finally had his license--so very cool.  
  
Nick opened the front door with his key, and walked into the empty house. Normally, Mrs. Spencer, his dad's housekeeper/cook would be here on Mondays. But since it was the holidays, Dad had given her the week off with pay. Mrs. Spencer had been working for his father since his parents had split up. She was a friendly old lady, and Nick liked her. Walking into the family room, Nick picked up the phone, and dialed the McMullans. Charlie, it's me... Yeah, the lesson was great! I got to drive for almost two hours... Yeah. You want to come over?... Okay, see you in a few minutes.  
  
---+---  
  
Since Mrs. Spencer was off, Nick and Burton decided to go on out for dinner that night. Nick was almost bubbling over with enthusiasm about his driving lesson. Burton was really enjoying hearing it, as most of the time his son tended to be pretty uncommunicative. He listened with pleasure as Nick described how they'd driven on a course in the parking lot at first, and then, since the instructor had said he was doing fine, had taken the car out on to the street. Burton hadn't seen Nicholas this excited about anything in a long time. He had a fleeting thought that nothing he'd bought the boy for Christmas was going to please him half as much as getting his driver's license would.  
  
Every Christmas Eve, Fallin and Associates held an open house in the afternoon--a party where the liquor flowed freely, and clients were encouraged to stop by and hobnob. Burton always made it a point to see that everyone enjoyed themselves at these gatherings. He knew how important opportunities for camaraderie like this were both to the cohesiveness of his staff and the continuing goodwill of their client base. Though these parties never went late--usually breaking up by 7:00--Burton was always the last to leave. Consequently, Nick would spend most of Christmas Eve without his father. Today, as many times in the past, he had been at the McMullan household most of the day.   
  
Christmas morning, Burton made the two of them a big breakfast, and then they adjourned to the living room to open presents. Nick had gotten his father a couple of ties and a new money clip. Burton had gotten Nick some clothes (picked out by his secretary), a new watch and CD player, and some pricey autographed baseball cards. Nick had been collecting baseball cards since he was a boy, and although he wasn't as caught up in it now as he had been a few years ago, he was still very pleased with these additions to his collection. Thanks, Dad, he said with genuine pleasure. These are great.   
  
You're welcome, son, Burton replied, pleased in turn.  
  
The Fallins had a long-standing invitation to share Christmas dinner with Burton's partner Oliver Cassidy and his family, so about 2:00 they headed over to the Cassidy residence. It was a large gathering, with enough young people to keep Nick's interest, so both father and son had an enjoyable time.  
  
That night, lying in bed, Nick found himself thinking how glad he was that Christmas was over. The day always brought with it memories of bygone Christmases with his mother, memories which only caused him to miss her all the more acutely. Nick wasn't surprised by these feelings, had come to expect them over the past four years (even tried--and failed--to steel himself against them). What would have surprised him was to know that his father was in the next room, reliving his own memories, and missing Nick's mother too.  
  
Thursday dawned fair and clear, much to Nick's delight. The forecast the day before had mentioned a chance of snow, and Nick really didn't want that, as he was scheduled to take his second driving lesson that day. It looked like now the lesson would go ahead as planned.  
  
---+---  
  
When his father came home from work Nick told him that the driving instructor (Mr. Ransom) said he was making excellent progress, and would probably only require another three or four hours of lessons before he was ready to take his test. His father replied that that was just great.  
  
On Friday, Nick had a three hour lesson, and when it was over Mr. Ransom told him he was ready to take his test. But he recommended that first Nick spend some time driving the car he was going to use for the exam (his father's Lincoln). He also suggested that Nick drive around the neighborhood where the license office was located prior to the exam to familiarize himself with those streets. Nick knew that you needed to make an appointment to take the driving test. So when he got into the house, he called his father to find out when next week he'd be available to take him for his test. Burton was in a meeting, but Nick asked his secretary Ginny what his father's schedule looked like on Monday and Tuesday, and jotted down the times he would be free. Just to be on the safe side, he asked for his schedule on Thursday, as well (Wednesday being New Year's Day). When he hung up with Ginny, Nick called the license bureau, and was able to get an appointment for Tuesday at 11:00AM. About an hour later, his dad returned his call, and Nick cleared the 11:00 appointment with him, and also got a commitment from his father to take him driving the next day. When he got off the phone he was one very excited 16-year-old.  
  
---+---  
  
It was Saturday morning, and Burton was ready to go out driving with Nick. As they stepped out into the garage from the house, Burton hit the garage door opener. Nick got in the driver's seat, and his dad went around to the passenger's side. Once Burton was in the car he looked at Nick, and said, Okay, so what's first?  
  
Nick answered promptly, I adjust the seat and the mirrors.  
  
Burton nodded, and Nick used the electronic controls to move the seat forward. Then he put on his seat belt, and adjusted his rearview and side view mirrors.  
  
What else? his father asked.  
  
I familiarize myself with the location of the controls, like the lights and wipers.  
  
  
  
Nick took a moment to examine the dashboard and steering column, and then nodded and said,   
  
  
  
  
  
All right, so now you're ready to go. What do you do next?  
  
I release the emergency brake, put the car in gear, and back up, but Dad you don't have your seat belt on.  
  
Oh, right. Okay. Burton reached up for the shoulder strap, and buckled himself in. Now, let's go, but take it easy, son. Back up slowly, okay?  
  
  
  
Nick released the parking brake, then put the car in reverse, looked behind him, and began to slowly back the big car out of the garage. As he did so, he turned the steering wheel to position the Lincoln so that when he wanted to go forward he would be pointed in the right direction. The Fallin's garage was in the back of the house. It was reached by a narrow drive that paralleled the side of the property, and basically required the driver to do a U-turn to pull into the garage. So to get out to the street, the driver had to back up out of the garage so that the car ended up parallel with the house, and then pull forward and make the 90 degree right turn onto the driveway.  
  
Nick got the car in position, then reached for the garage door opener to put the door down. He put the car in drive, pulled forward, and made the turn onto the narrow driveway, all the while Burton was offering encouragement (Okay, that's it. You've got it now, son.). When they reached the street, Nick looked at his father, and asked, Which way?  
  
Doesn't matter. But let's stay on the side streets--just, uh, just till I know you've got a feel for the handling of the car.  
  
Nick nodded. Leaning forward, he checked for traffic in both directions, then pulled smoothly onto the street. He accelerated until he was doing about 25, and then eased his foot back off of the gas to stay at that speed. In a couple blocks he came to the first stop sign. He brought the car to a complete stop, then turned left, and accelerated back up to 25 again.  
  
After a moment, Burton said, You're doing fine, son, just fine. How does it feel?  
  
Well, it's bigger than the car they taught me in, and the brakes are a lot touchier, but I'm getting used to it.  
  
  
  
Nick drove around the quiet streets of their neighborhood for about ten minutes. Then Burton let him take the car onto some of the more well-trafficked roads. After a little while, they headed for the area the license office was located in. Nick drove around that area until he felt confident that there was nothing about the streets there that was going to trick him up during his test. Then Burton had him try parallel parking. Nick made it in on the first try, with the wheels coming to rest about a foot from the curb. His dad was pleased.   
  
Excellent, Nicholas. I'd say you did that just right. Seems to me you're ready for your test. What do you think?  
  
Nick replied with confidence, Yeah, I think so.  
  
Great. Well, let's head back to the house then. I've got a pile of work to get through today.  
  
Nick nodded, and turned the car for home.  
  
---+---  
  
The big day at last arrived. Nick was in the living room waiting for his father to come home and pick him up for his driving test. His appointment at the license office was for 11:00, and it was almost 10:30 now. Nick was starting to get antsy. He had reminded his father about his test before he left for work that morning, and he knew that Ginny would keep him advised of his schedule, but he was still anxious to hear the car pull up in the drive. Every couple of minutes, he would get up and check out the window, but no Dad. Finally at quarter till he heard the car. He grabbed his coat, and headed for the door. He was sliding into the passenger's seat almost before Burton had time to put the car in park. His father had to smile at that. He asked (knowing it was an unnecessary question), You ready?  
  
  
  
Well, let's go then.  
  
---+---  
  
Nick had gone out the door with the examiner about twenty minutes before, and Burton was seated in a row of chairs at the front of the license bureau waiting for their return. Based on what the man had said as they left, they ought to be back any time now. Burton hoped it went well. He knew how disappointed Nick would be if it didn't. Just then he saw the same man coming in the door from the parking lot, followed closely by a smiling Nick. Burton smiled in turn, and stood up. The examiner walked over, and said, Mr. Fallin, your son did a fine job. He got a 94%. All he needs to do is take this paper up to the counter, and they'll get his picture and issue a temporary license. His permanent license should come in the mail in about a week.  
  
Thank you, Mr. Ferguson, Burton said, having met the man before the test, and being reminded of his name again by his name tag.   
  
Ferguson turned to Nick, and said, Well, Nick, you drive carefully now. Okay?  
  
Okay. Thanks.  
  
  
  
With a nod to Burton, Mr. Ferguson walked off to call his next applicant.  
  
Well, son, Burton said enthusiastically. That's great, just terrific. Why don't you go ahead and get in line for your picture, and I'll, uh, I'll wait here.  
  
Nick nodded, and headed for the counter. Burton sat back down, and watched his son, reflecting on how fast he was growing up. Before you knew it, he would be applying to universities, then starting college, getting his degree, and then (hopefully) going on to law school. When he was a little boy, Nick often used to talk about being a lawyer, but anytime Burton would initiate those kinds of conversations now, his son was noncommittal. Oh, well, Burton thought, that decision's still a long way off. He's got plenty of time to make up his mind about that.  
  
After about ten minutes, Nick was back with his temporary license in his hand. He slipped it into his wallet as he and his father began to walk out to the parking lot. As they approached the Lincoln, Burton said, Why don't you drive, Nicholas?  
  
Nick looked surprised, but was quick to take his dad up on his offer. He got behind the wheel, and smoothly made the ten minute drive home. He pulled into the circular drive in front of the house, and stopped the car, putting it into park. Both Fallins got out, and as Burton came around the front of the Lincoln to take Nick's place in the driver's seat, he said, Well, Nick, I've got to get back to work. But I tell you what, we'll go out tonight to celebrate. Okay? See you later, son. He climbed into the car as Nick headed for the house. Nick turned around in time to see his father waving to him as he started to drive away. He stood there for a moment, watching the departing car. He felt a little deflated. Suddenly the driver's license in his wallet didn't seem so important anymore. He stood like this for a few more seconds, then shrugged, and turned and headed for Charlie's house.  
  
The End


End file.
